DDevil
by Funky Funky Usopp
Summary: Mokuba sat on his bed looking at his hands and the red stain that still remained on them. Why did he ever do it? Why did he make a deal with the devil himself? He couldn’t remember why…


DDevil  
  
AN: I have a mind block Gah!!!! And read my profile to find out more of why my fics have been dead for awhile.. I WILL work on them more I promise! But for now here's a new ficcie.. tis a dark fic since I'm feeling dark lately *sigh* I no own YGO and this is an AU fic. Also I don't like making Bakura the bad guy but it just fit in for this.  
  
DDevil  
  
Mokuba sat on his bed looking at his hands and the red stain that still remained on them. Why did he ever do it? Why did he make a deal with the devil himself? He couldn't remember why.  
  
He sniffled as a tear fell on his red tinted small hands. It had been 6 long and terrible months he had been in the service of that devil. How Mokuba hated him.. One day he'd get that fucker one-day when he KNEW how to get rid of him.  
  
Backing up a little.  
  
Mokuba had made a deal with a certain white haired demon in return the young Kaiba had to run his errands. Seto had cancer and Mokuba was so terrified he believed in the enchanting yami with white hair who he thought to be an angel at first for giving him a chance to save his brother.  
  
He was so very wrong..  
  
First he was asked to steal things and find things out for him but soon came the murders and acts that only a mad man could perform. He hated that white haired devil that Ddevil.. An extra D standing for deception  
  
The young boy gazed down once more. This was getting too much for him his last 'task' had taken all the life out of his bitter soul he had been sent to kill one of his own friends. Tea.. Why did that yami even want her dead? But now she was and it was all because of HIM.  
  
He looked out the window at the rain and sighed. By now Tea's mother and father would find her beaten remains. He had went over to talk to her but soon the yami made his wishes very clear and gave Mokuba the power to slash Tea with a knife.  
  
"This has to end" He said coldly.  
  
"What does?" Came a husky voice.  
  
Bakura showed himself and smiled while looking at the small boy. He laughed when he saw the girls blood on his hands.  
  
"Another job well done" He praised his young 'worker'  
  
Mokuba felt the hate and anger boil I up in him as he stood up and glared daggers at the white haired spawn of all evil.  
  
"I can't do this any more!" He yelled.  
  
"Oh but you will.. After all I'm sure you wish your brother to remain in good health" Bakura chuckled.  
  
"Your sick" Mokuba shook his head.  
  
"And?" The yami didn't seem insulted in the slightest.  
  
"I'll kill you some day! For all of those people you made ME kill!" He hissed.  
  
"Hpm.. The only way I can die is if my weak light is killed" He laughed at the thought of Mokuba even being able to hurt the powerful dark force.  
  
Bakura left once more leaving the young Kaiba to dwell on the information he was sure Bakura had been too careless to have kept to himself. He went to his draws and opened the bottom one to find a gun he had once used for one of his 'tasks' two bullets left. perfect..  
  
He made his way to the place Bakura called his 'home' he wasn't feeling very proud of himself. What he was doing was wrong yet right and in the long run it would end any other mortals long term pain even if it was too late to heal his own. He prayed Seto and the others would forgive him.  
  
He hid the gun in his coat pocket as he walked up to the door of the house Bakura lived in. Ryou opened the door and blinked.  
  
"Oh hello Mokuba how may I help you?" Ryou smiled pleased to see the younger boy.  
  
"Just thought I'd drop by" Mokuba put on a fake smile as the light white haired boy led him.  
  
Mokuba brought out the gun and mumbled. Ryou turned around and gasped.  
  
"Mokuba! What are you doing with that??" Ryou cried out as the young Kaiba raised it in the air.  
  
"Your yami had been making me do his dirty work! Steal. and even KILL! I killed Tea because HE said so! I came here to tell you that and end his foul pranks.."  
  
Ryou looked down at his feet sadly as the realisation settled into his mind. He held back a tear as he looked up at the younger boy who still had is gun raised.  
  
"Kill me then" He said softly.  
  
"I came here to kill you and me after. I can't go on living knowing about the things I have done and would have done if it was up to that sick bastard" Mokuba sighed.  
  
"I'm the only way you can kill him" Ryou knew what had to be done.  
  
"I can't kill you, it's not you who has done this to me and the others who have suffered it was HIM! I came here to end yours and my lives but now the plan has changed. I will end my own but not yours. Maybe now you know what he has made me do that will fuel your anger and make you strong against him" Mokuba showed wisdom beyond his years.  
  
"Knowing what he has done I'm not sure I can bare him being inside me any more" Ryou said sadly.  
  
"Hay! We can get Yami to help! I'm sure he can sort out Bakura and wash you of your past wrong doings.. Even if he can't bring the dead back to life and you can still be with Seto as if nothing had happened!" Ryou smiled.  
  
Mokuba smiled too and nodded.  
  
"That might work!"  
  
"Come on hand me the gun I'll get rid of it" Ryou held out his hand.  
  
Mokuba nodded and placed the gun into the kind boys hand. A deep chuckle could be heard as Ryou looked up.. Not Ryou but Bakura.  
  
"Trying to double cross me aye?" Bakura held up the gun.  
  
"Another change of plan!" He pulled the trigger and watched with a grin as Mokuba fell to the floor with blood seeping out his head.  
  
Bakura left and Ryou came back in control of his body and saw the sight. He let the tears roll freely down his face as he fell to his knees.  
  
"I'm so sorry!" Hee coughed out as he sobbed.  
  
~~ THE END ~~ 


End file.
